


Swallow Silent

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: Monster Dummy [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Technology, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Modification, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dark Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mission Gone Wrong, Sick Lance (Voltron), Supportive Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: ”It’s just a scratch, ” he chuckles, holding the bloodied rag to his arm. ”I’ll be fine.” His smile is pained, holding back a whimper in his throat. ”Trust me.”He bits his lower lip and nods. ”I trust you. ”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Monster Dummy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Swallow Silent

”Arabara is scary, ” Lance says, ” I'm just waiting for some spider creature to jump out and bite my face off.” It’s what they are all thinking, just not saying. Classic horror movie bunker in space.

Arabara is an old rebel bunker that had black market items and place space pirates would store their bearings. It's long been abandoned, but still holds items Voltron can use to repair the ship or make use of. 

Hunk shivers, using Lance as a human shield, though it's pointless. Lance isn't a very good use of a shield, better off used as a pole to collect wifi. ”Don’t say that man, ” Hunk says. His eyes shift from panel to panel, sweat soaks through his tight bodysuit. 

”You’re both being ridiculous,” Keith says. “If anything wanted to eat us, it would have.” Keith holds out his blade, the tip swaying slightly with his weight as he walks ahead of the group.

” _I already told you,_ ” Allura’s voice echoes from the helmets, ” _Arabara hasn't had any active life in it for over 3,000 deca-pehbes_.” 

Pidge takes a left, they follow. The only light is the green glow from her screen and the reflection of her glasses. She trips, stumbling over a loose panel. Keith grabs her arm and lets her lean against him until she regains her balance.

”You alright, Pidge?” 

Her face is red, face tilted down slightly in shame of her clumsiness. ”I’m fine,” she says, fixing her glasses. She continues onwards, leading the way, shoulders hunched forward and a pout on her lip. 

They travel deeper into the chambers, the deeper they go, the more of a wreck the place seems. Hunk starts trembling, Lance can feel Hunk’s sweaty hands start to sink into Lance’s armour, he's too nice to complain though. The area smells damp, like being close to the lake. Vines burst from the vents and grow from the ceiling panelling. Water drips from the cracks, more water starts to appear, them walking into it. Scratch marks cover the walls, signs of a struggle, a battle with blast marks appearing the closer they get.

”Shit went down a few thousand years back, ” Pidge says a little impressed at the carnage. Her eyes flickering to the walls; slimy and oozing life and greenery from the once perfect steel base.

Lance stops, eyes searching the walls covered in faded green markings. ”Pidge, give me your scanner, ” he says.

Pidge raises an eyebrow at him but does, ” why though?”

He scans the screen wall and shrugs. ”I want to know why they went crazy down here. Might come in handy.” 

Pidge snickers, ” when did you become so smart?” she asks. 

Lance frowns, handing back the scanner. ”I can be smart.” 

Keith chuckles, ”I doubt that.” Lance shoves Keith, he only laughs, pushing back with his shoulder. 

Lance rolls his eyes, ” I'm smart. I got into the Garrison didn't I?” 

Keith smirks, shaking his head. ”No offence Lance, but if there is ever a zombie apocalypse, the zombies would eat your brain last, from the lacking flavour you'll give off from thinking.” Hunk and Pidge ’oh’ in unison, snickering at Lance’s embarrassment and flustered face. 

” _Guys, don’t be mean_ ,” Shiro popes up on the helmet. Lance can hear the slight smile in his voice. 

”Assholes,” he mutters, eyes flickering down at his feet in embarrassment. 

They continue on down the path that should take them to the main area. The strange and green plantation grew from every corner of the stronghold’s passage. The water is now up to their thighs, slushing around as they trudge forward. 

_Hiss._

Lance props up his gun, at a slight sound, stiffening like a wooden plank. Hunk freezes behind him, going into hiding mode behind his friend. Lance glances around, the barrel of his blaster trained every spot his eye reaches.

”Did you guys hear that?” he asks just below a whisper. 

Keith and Pidge stop just a little ahead. Keith cases his sword, eyes training on the cracks on the walls and the other hallways like Lance.

”I don't hear anything, ” Keith says, finally. 

Lance stays put for a moment, ear listening carefully to the hall behind him. It's a faint whisper, a hissing sound. 

”I’ll be right back, ” he says, turning to the hall. Water splashes around where he steps. 

”Where do you think you're going?” Keith asks, snatching Lance by the arm. ” We have to stick together.” 

”Yeah, ” Pidge agrees, ” it's safer if we all just get this thing done and get out.” She looks down the hall, a chill running down her spin as the darkness seems endless. ”Besides, anything here is long dead.” 

Lance stares down at the dark hallway, eyes narrow, trying to see down the long dark hall. It's a faint whisper. Why can't they hear it? 

”Keith, you're better at close combat, if anyone can protect Hunk and Pidge, it's you, ”he says, ” I’m justing going to scout out that way in case there is something here.” They can't argue, Keith could protect all of them if he has to. ”Better if I see something, shoot it, distract it so it doesn't come after you guys.”   
  
Keith grabs Lance’s shoulder this time. His grip is strong and Lance knows it's meaningless to waist energy trying to struggle. ”This is dumb, dude. There's nothing to worry about. Let's just get this done.”

Keith will feel a lot better once he convinces Lance there is nothing to worry about. 

Lance looks at Keith and then back the hallway. The long halls stretch out forever, the water dark with anything lurking underneath and ready to bite. It's a faint whisper and only he seemed to hear it. He turns to Keith and grabs the hand on his shoulder, a long sigg escapes him. He nods. 

”If you’re wrong, I get your dessert for a week,” he says with a playful smirk.

A true challenge. Hunk’s sweet treats are torture to anyone who has tried one, then denied. Keith surely knows that he has everything to lose in the moment if Lance is correct. 

Keith smiles back, despite the tempting offer rose to keep Hunk’s sweets for him to himself, Keith is confident Lance has nothing to worry about.

”Deal.” 

They make it to the centre. It’s fully overgrown with alien vegetation and water up to their waistline. Hunk and Pidge make quick work of scanning and piling supplies bags they brought. Lance climbs one of the fines, perching himself on one of the trees that had grown into the ceiling. His blaster changed into a rifle, he aims it at the main door. 

“You worry too much, Lance, ” Keith looks up at him with, a comfortable smile in his face. He makes himself comfortable sitting cross-legged on an old desk, the tip of his boot slips into the water and his sword resting in his lap. Despite his relaxed appearance, he’s also on alert. 

“Better hope I am Keith,” Lance says almost proudly, ” I could save that ass of yours.” 

”You mean like that time you got chained to a tree and your lion stollen?” 

“I can shoot you.” Lance points the rifle Keith’s way, he watches him through the lens.

Keith watches back and waves.

Lance waves back. 

Keith’s face drains of all colour, his dark violet eyes widening. He jumps to his feet and swings his sword, ”Lance! Behind you!” he yells.

Lance whips his head around, his rifle turning into a blaster, but it’s already too late, the beast is already on him. A giant scarily blackhead, one large yellow eye locked on him. It snaps is maw at him, fangs dripping yellow poison. It lunges forward at Lance, sinking its teeth into his shoulder, shattering his armoured plate. Gravity takes the beast and Lance down, plunges them into the murky water below.   
  
Pidge and Hunk summon their weapons, but Keith is already onto the monster, slashing at is scales with his blade. 

The large snake’s body wiggles, thrashing around with its head plunged under, where it has Lance locked in its jaw. Lance’s legs kick at the water.

”Lance!”

”Hold on buddy!” 

Bright flashes appear underwater, suddenly, with a bright flash, the monster’s head is blown from it's body. It's body floats limply over Lance’s still body. 

”Lance? Lance!” Keith rushes over to Lance, tripping over the serpent's body and trudging through murky water. The mucky water is tainted red. He picks Lance’s torso up, jamming two fingers into his neck to feel a pulse. There is a pulse. ”Oh thank God, ” Keith whispers to himself. His hand combs back Lance’s hair with a shaky hand. 

” _Is everything alright over there?_ ” Shiro asks. 

”Lance was attacked. We’re heading back now, ” Hunk says. 

Lance coughs up water, eyes slowly blinking. He takes in large breaths deep within his lungs, tasting the mucky air he missed for a brief moment. 

”I...am I dead?” Lance asks, blinking away the bright spots in his vision. 

”No, not yet, ” Keith says, still combing back Lance’s wet hair. 

Lance sighs, head leaning back, ” too bad. I spotted an angle, ” he winks at Keith. Keith helps him stand. Lance is trembling violently, all his weight falling into Keith. He grunts as he can stand, but his legs are like jello.

He chuckles nervously, ” I can't feel my legs.” 

Pidge grabs his other side, helping him even out the weight, ” I got you, buddy, ” she says with a kind smile.

Hunk carries all their supplies. They manage to help Lance out of Arabara and into the Green Lion.

Lance collapses down against the floor with a thud. Hunk reaches into a bag and pulls out a rag and hands it over to Lance. He holds it against him to his arm. His arm is covered in jagged scratches and bite marks, the black fabric was torn from his arm and left to bleed. He had that arm inside the snake’s maw when he shoot it's head clean off. He catches Keith staring and smiles. 

”It’s just a scratch, ” he chuckles, holding the bloodied rag to his arm. ”I’ll be fine.” His smile is pained, holding back a whimper in his throat. ”Trust me.” 

He bits his lower lip and nods. ”I trust you. ”

”Hey Keith, ” Lance speaks up, voice raspy. He coughs to clear his throat. 

”Yeah?”

”I’ll be taking all your dessert now,” he laughs dryly. 

Keith smiles, liking to see Lance cracking jokes. His smile fades when Lance passes out and his breathing becomes harsh. Hunk is quick to jump on Lance and pulls at the fabric around his neck. A red mark has crawled it’s way into his flesh and up his neck. 

“He’s getting a rash, we gotta get to the medical bay, ” Hunk says. “Keith, help me get this armour off him.” 

They make quick work with the busted armour and able to pull his bodysuit down to his hips. The bite marks are black, blood oozing from the marks that look like they had been done with a big kitchen knife, not fangs. The rash blossoms from the teeth marks, luckily it hasn’t spread farther once they reach the castle. 

Lance is shoved into a pod, letting the Altean technology do the work and heal him.

Keith sits close by, watching over Lance like a guard dog. They knew that there is no pulling Keith away from the pod. The best they do is make sure he eats and is comfortable when he sleeps. The rashes did disappear, but his skin where it once was is a shade lighter. Hopefully, it won't scar. It damaged his skin like acid, it will never be as it was. 

Keith can't help but feel worried over Lance. His eyes watch Lance, a frown pulling on his lips. Lance doesn't look comfortable—He like he's having a bad dream. 

* * *

Lance sits at the table, slurping up food goo like it is his mother’s famous cheesecake she only makes on Veronica‘s birthday. He’s been sleeping for three days, he’s starving. He greedily swallows each spoonful like it’s his final meal.   
  
“Calm down Lance, the food’s not going anywhere,” Hunk jokes from the sink. He rubs the bowl with a rag.

Lance shakes his head,” no can do buddy,” he says with food in his cheeks. He swallows hard, ” I'm going to eat everything I can. Nearly dying makes someone quite famished.” 

Keith leans against the table, watching Lance eat is a pleasing sight. Comforting. 

”Then stop almost dying, ” Keith says. 

Lance shrugs. He takes a spoon full of goo and piles it into his mouth, he savours the green slime sliding down his throat. ”I can't, ” Lance says, ” God has made the perfect specimen, he's so jealous, he wants me back. That cute angel I saw wasn't half bad either.” 

”Boo, ” Hunk says. ”Find a better reason to live.” 

”Is your food an option?” 

”No.”

Lance laughs like he would with a dry mouth. Keith notes Lance’s hand, trembling. The spoon taps against the bowl. A sweat broke out on his warm skin, soaking him cold and through.

”Lance, are you okay?” Keith asks. He's already on Lance, helping him stand. 

Lance slowly pushes up. It's hard to see, vision blurring together. ”I think I need to lay down, ” Lance says slowly. He's trembling. He stumbles over his own feet. Keith feels Lance shaking against him. He's as cold as death. 

”Get Coran, ” Keith says. Hunk leaves the kitchen, Keith and Lance left alone. ”Lance, how many fingers am I holding up?” Two. Say two. 

Lance squints, “Two?” 

”There was a question mark at the end of that sentence, Lance,” Keith says. He’s right but that doesn’t make Keith calm. 

”Okay, two! I see two,” he says. 

They manage to get to the lounge area, Lance collapses against the couch. It’s hard to breathe. Keith wipes Lance’s forehead with his sleeve, his hair sticking to his four head. 

“It’s so hot,” Lance gasps, he flaps the bottom of his shirt, trying to air himself out and relieve some of the burnings on his skin. 

”Lance, you’re freezing,” Keith corrects. 

It's scary how cold Lance is. 

Lance gave him a strange look. He sits up, already pulling at the bottom of his shirt. “Help me strip,” he asks. His shirt is already over his head. He tosses it to the ground and lays back against the couch. “Damn, that’s better,” he sighs in relief. 

Keith grabs the wrinkled shirt and bald it up, pulling and playing at the cloth, watching Lance rest. 

“Lance, ” he tries, but he's out cold.

Keith sighs, Lance has calmed down sincere passed out. He sits down against the couch, listening to Lance’s slow breathing. He touches Lance’s cheek with the back of his palm. Lance is so cold. 

Hunk arrives with Coran. The Altean has a small bowl of water and a washcloth. He offers to wash Lance, but Keith is adamant about doing it himself. Hunk leaves to get Lance’s sweatpants, leaving Keith to watch over Lance in quiet. 

”His body is most likely having a bad reaction to the snake venom, ” Coran says.

Keith feels a weight lift from his shoulders. The venom won't kill Lance—he’s just having a bad reaction to it like a peanut allergy.

”It should be out of his system soon. I wish I knew which species of space snake bit him so I can come up with a better diagnosis, but it looks like Lance is just going to have to tough it out.”

Turns out there are a lot of large black snakes with a single large eye.

“Keith, you should be the one to rest, Lance will be fine, I’m sure of it.” 

As much as Keith wants to believe him, he can’t. If Keith can’t make sure Lance stays alive, he can’t trust anyone to do it. His hand travels over the faded skin where the extreme rashes once spread. The skin isn’t as soft as it used to, but in no time, Lance would have it moisturized and tanned back to normal is he had anything to say about his pretty skin. The thought makes Keith smile. 

Lance will be back to himself in no time. He always does in the end. 

Keith helps Lance out if his pants, he struggles to slip Lance into his sweat pants. Keith settles next to Lance, he places a kiss on Lance’s forehead and pulls the hair out if his eyes. He watches Lance sleep. 

Lance wakes slowly, slowly blinking away the sleep. He turns slightly, facing Keith who’s tuckered himself out. Lance leans over’s Keith and places a kiss on his cheek. He reaches over and grabs the shirt folded and waiting on the ground. He swings his feet over the side of the couch and slides the t-shirt over his head and arms. 

The castle lights are off, the whole ship is on sleep mode, along with everyone else.

Lance stands and starts walking to the kitchen. He opens up the fridge and digs through the food. He grabs for a yellow space fruit and brings it to his mouth, teeth sinking into the skin and chewing on the sweet innards. He moves on to a carton of strange purple juice and downs it in full. One by one, Lance eats away at the food items occupying the insides of the frigid. Mindlessly eating. 

Once the fridge is empty, he moves to the cabinets. He pulls out contenders, rips open packages and shovels endless amounts of food into his mouth. It's not enough. Never enough. His belly is empty, no amount of food is filling him. 

Lance walks back to the living room when he’s done, Keith still sleeping soundly against the cushions. Lance reaches for Keith and gently picks him up, resting his body against chest as he walks down the hall. Keith doesn't stir in his sleep, it's strange, normally Keith is so on edge when he sleeps, but Keith must be so exhausted he didn't stir. 

Lance lays his down, then joins him in bed. Lance lays behind Keith, his arms wrapping firmly around his body like a protective blanket. He barries his face into Keith’s neck, enjoying the warmth of his body. Lance kisses his neck gently, eyes fluttering close, his lips tingle in delight, feeling the heat of Keith against his mouth. Keith tastes sweet. 

* * *

”Who ate all my food!” Hunk cries out in distress over the loss of all the food he was looking forward to cooking, opening and closing the fridge and cabinets do find empty boxes placed back perfectly and jugs empty but still in the fridge. ”What type of sick joke is this?” Everything is put back in place as if wasn't touched, everything has gone. 

Lance groans, lazing on the table, ” dude, this sucks!” he complains, his stomach growls, agreeing full hearty. Everything is so empty inside his belly right now, he feels weak. ”I was looking forward to your breakfast burritos.” His stomach growls again. Keith pets Lance’s head to comfort him. 

”Well, that rules out Lance, ” Pidge says, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Her stomach is eating her from the inside out, her head hurts. She picks up an empty jug and flips it in her hand. Nothing odd about anything except the fact there's nothing. 

”There is no way someone ate all that food in one night, ” Shiro says, ” the stomach ache would be enough to find the culprit.” 

”Maybe we have space bugs, ” Lance says.

Hunk shivers, his skin crawls all over and hair standing up. He rubs his arms, running away the tingle in his skin. ”Dude, don't say that, ” he says. 

”Don't worry Hunk, ” Lance says, ”If we had space bugs, Coran would have handled it.”

”I assure you, Hunk, Lance, we have no space bugs, ” Allura giggles, a smile stretched out on her face at the ridiculousness of _space bugs._

Lance shrugs, ”we’re close to the Hydraxin moon, we can pick up supplies there.” 

”Great idea Lance, ” Allura says, ” I’ll set a course there now.”

The Princess leaves.

”How did you know we were close to the Hydraxin moon?” Pidge asks with a raised brow. 

Lance sits up, his arm slithering around Keith’s shoulder and pulling him close, eyes locked on Pidge. ”I was planning on taking Keith there for a date. He likes the pink rice stuff they sell at some of the booths.”

”I _do_ like the pink rice stuff, ” he agrees. 

Pidge gags, ” I hate that stuff.”

“Unfortunate.” 

”Gross, no, ” Pidge gags at the mere thought of eating that pink rice stuff. She didn’t want to picture Keith eating that space pink rice. 

Lance rubs the back of his neck, nails digging into his flesh until it marks the skin red. 

”Lance, ” Keith says, reaching for Lance’s hand and bringing it done. 

”Sorry, dry skin.”

”Did you run out of moisturizer?” he asks, checking over the rash. Keith is careful brushing over Lance’s skin. When Lance winces slightly, cringing at the ugly rash spreading out across Lance’s pretty skin, Keith pulls back, noting he's not helping much. 

”More like, it _isn't_ working, ” Lance groans in annoyance. 

”Are you allergic?” Pidge asks. ”It might be drying out your skin.” 

Lance shakes his head, hand glued to the back of his neck. ”No, ” he says, ”I’ve been using it for months, I even had Coran check it for side effects. Nothing.” 

”Well that's weird, ” Keith says. ”Maybe you used too much?” Keith throws out the idea, even as silly as it is, Lance is a master at self-care technics. 

”Impossible, ” Lance says.

 _Yeah, that checks out,_ Keith thought. It is Lance after all. But Lance isn't his normal overdramatic self of this problem. He genuinely seems annoyed and quiet about it. Lance only gets like this when something is really bothering him. 

”My gums have also been super sore, ” he says. Keith watches Lance’s tongue drag under his upper lip. ”It’s giving me a headache.” 

Keith touches Lance’s cheek. ”Do you want to lay down?” Keith asks. 

He nods, ”be my pillow?” 

”Grosssssss, ” Pidge says, ”there are children watching.” she points at herself and Hunk. 

Lance scowls at Pidge, which quickly shuts her up. Lance doesn’t normally get annoyed to the point for scowling at people and becoming quiet, that was key for when to stop bothering him. Keith is sure something still isn’t quiet right with him, but the best thing he can do for Lance is be calm.

Keith and Lance walk out off to Keith’s bedroom where they run into Shiro. 

“Keith, we still up for training?” he says.

It hits Keith that he already promised himself to Shiro for the hour. No, Lance really needs him right now. 

“Sorry Shi—“

”You have fun babe,” Lance says with a exhausted smile.

Keith jumps slightly. Now something definitely isn’t right with Lance. Lance is normally so desperate for cuddles or would at least put up some form of fight to have Keith just a little longer. 

Lance places a kiss on Keith’s cheek, fingers fiddling with his long black hair. “Come snuggle with me when you’re done, Kay?” 

“Okay,” Keith says slowly, as if not believing his own words. 

“I’ll miss you,” he says, placing a kiss on Keith’s lips. Keith stiffens, never comfortable showing this much affection in front of Shiro. He gasps slightly at the touch of Lance’s hand to his chin, his tongue sliding over his lip. 

Lance heads off without another word.   
  
“He seems to be felling better,” Shiro jokes.

 _No, something is very wrong with Lance_ , Keith doesn’t say that, but he wishes he did.

Keith showers after a long hour of training to find Lance sleeping soundly on how back on his bed. 

”Lance, ” Keith whispers, walking closer to the bed. He didn't want to wake Lance, he sits down on the edge of the bed and reaches for Lance’s hair. He pets it slightly. 

Lance, still sleepy, grabs Keith's hand and pulls him down into his chest. Keith trembles at Lance’s freezing body against his bare chest. Keith is stone, letting Lance’s hands freely roaming under the towel and his back. 

* * *

Keith wakes up to Lance missing from the bed. Keith pushes up from the bed and feeling around for his boyfriend. The side of the bed has been cold for a long while now, cold like no one slept there at all. 

He gets up, sleepily walking around his bedroom to see if Lance may have to hang around there. Nothing. 

Keith walks down the dimly lit hallway of the castle. First, he checks Lance’s bedroom, not finding Lance. He didn't know where Lance would be of not in his room or his. He checks the lounge room and the deck, still nothing. 

Keith finally finds Lance in the kitchen, for a moment he didn't trust his eyes. Lance’s dark blue eyes are glowing, bright and blue as he swallows something that shouldn't be possible. He watches Lance’s throat expands as it slides down his gullet like a snake. Keith blinks, Lance's glowing eyes has to be a trick of his own tired eyes.

”Lance, ” he whispers. 

Lance’s eyes flicker over to him, Lance leaning against the counter, his smirk fills Keith a nearly inhuman terror. 

”Neat trick, right?” his voice sends shivers down Keith’s spine.

”Come here baby, I'll show you, ” he says in a seductive voice. 

Keith walks forward, Lance grabs Keith’s hips, he stiffens. Lance’s hands squeeze Keith’s ass, mouth already attacking his neck. ”Lance, ” Keith whispers. Lance’s hands continue to slide into his jeans, groping Keith’s ass as he suckles on Kieth’s throat. 

Keith grabs Lance’s shirt, trying to push himself away. He didn’t understand why he was suddenly taken by Lance’s gaze. “Lance, I don’t think you're okay,” Keith whispers. 

“I feel wonderful,” he says, kissing along Keith’s neck. 

Keith stiffens, feeling the brush of something rough against his neck. He hisses as Lance’s fingernails dig into his thighs. 

”Can we have sex?” Lance whispers into Keith’s ear before biting the lobe. ”Right here?” His fingers already pulling at Keith’s pants down and squeezing his ass. 

”No, ” Keith sighs, eyes fluttering. ”No, we can't, ” he holds back a moan. 

”But I want to, ” he orders in a whisper. His finger slips into Keith’s hole, mouth pulling back to kiss Keith’s mouth. He hums into Keith’s mouth, the glow of his blue eyes seeps past Keith’s eyelids. 

Something long and slithering enters past his lips and feels like it's travelling down his throat. Keith gasps, choking as enters his throat. Keith clings to Lance, eyes wide open at the inhuman face that stares back at him. He continues to finger Keith open with his fingers. Black scales grow on Lance’s cheeks, eyes sharp and glowing bright blue. His ears are pointed like Alteans.

He pulls back from Keith’s mouth, leaving him gasping. Lance adjusts his butt back on the counter, sitting fully on it and taking Keith fully into his lap. Keith braces himself against Lance, not wanting to fall off, but from how tight Lance is keeping him trapped in his arms, Keith is sure he won't fall so easily. Lance is freakishly strong like this. 

”Lance, please, ” he begs, biting back a moan, ” please you're sick, ” he says.

Lance ignores him, humming as he fingers Keith open with his long, nimble fingers. removes one hand from Keith's behind, Lance opens his jaw, revealing a set of fangs. He grabs Keith’s arm, yanking his wrist up to Lance’s mouth. 

”No...”Keith whispers, trying to pull his arm away from Lance, it doesn't budge from his grip. ”Lance, I'm begging you to stop, ” he whispers. He's about to scream. He hisses, a sharp pain hits him as his fangs sink into Keith’s wrists. He gasps as a foreign pleasure runs through his veins. ”Fuck, ” he gasps, chest heaving as venom—like drugs runs through his veins. 

Lance licks up the puncture wounds and kisses Keith’s wrists. ”Don't worry, ” he whispers lovingly into Keith’s palm. ”This won't kill you. Just make you feel good.” 

No, Keith thought to himself, he can't give into this. He has to get Lance to Coran. He isn't healthy. Coran will know what to do. But he couldn’t think, the venom in his veins is hitting him too hard for his brain to function. It felt too good but far too wrong to know it should feel good and maybe right and in his stupid state, he's stupid.

Keith moans into his boyfriend’s pointed ear, feeling the brush of Lance’s unzipped jeans uncomfortably against his widened thighs. He doesn't fight to sit more comfortably. He takes in the long, snakey tongue of his boyfriend who is riving in poison and rots him to the core. He gasps into Lance’s fangs, claws digging into the tender flesh of his abused thighs. 

They say no words, Lance taking him apart with ease, going slow with his movement but he was relentless with his actions furthering to the point of entering Keith, that was his priority. Keith, in his poison slushy mind, let Lance. He moans helplessly, unforgivingly into the night with no one to hear him. 

Lance claws at the inside of Keith’s hole, lining himself up against the heat of Keith’s rear. Keith limply clings to Lance, gasping for air, using all of Lance’s strength to keep him up.

Lance is already rock hard, slipping into Keith with barely any struggle. Keith gasps, clinging to Lance with a weak grip, gasping at his shoulder and mouthing at the blade of his shoulder. 

”Fuck, ” he moans softly. He groans as Lance suddenly bucks his hips into him. ”Fuck, Lance, ” he whines.   
  
He's stupid, Keith feels so stupid not noticing it before. Lance was acting so weird, how could he not know he was still so sick. 

He moans, limply letting Lance buck rock into him in what could only be called false kindness that Lance is showing him when he's loving roughly abusing his insides.

He wants to fight Lance, but I couldn't get the feel of the heat off his skin and the tingling in his belly with each slap of his ass against Lance’s thighs when he thrusts up into him. 

Lance’s arms feel like claps, trapping him close against him, fucking him raw as he helplessly moans for more. 

”Cuming, ” Keith whispers. 

Lance can feel the change of Keith’s breathing against his neck and the way his hips start to grind down on him. 

Lance grabs Keith’s hips, his claws digging into the white flesh. He allows Keith relief, letting his boyfriend cum and wallow in his bliss. Lance, on the other hand, was still not satisfied. 

When Keith wakes, they were back in his bed. Lance’s arms are sound him and he feels amazing. Keith sat up in a panic, remembering the Lance he met last night. When he looks at Lance, still sleeping and still weakly clinging to Keith's hips...normal looking. He didn't look like a snake at all. 

”Was it a dream?” he asks himself. He looks around, his room is the same as last night, nothing seemed to change. 

He reaches for his neck, trying to find puncture wounds, but there is nothing to find on his skin. But strangely enough, it's itchy. 

”Huh, ” he mutters to himself, scratching the itch. Maybe he caught Lance’s rash?

He searches Lance for any signs of being a snake, but he couldn't find anything. Keith. sighs, flopping back onto the bed. He touched Lance’s cheek, still staring at his sleeping face. His skin is still so soft. 

Keith’s stomach growls. He’s starving. But can wait until Lance wakes up to eat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Teaser: to be announced.


End file.
